It is known to use fungal lipolytic enzymes, e.g. the lipase from Thermomyces lanuginosus (synonym Humicola lanuginosa), for various industrial purposes, e.g. to improve the efficiency of detergents. Thus, a lipase derived from Thermomyces lanuginosus (synonym Humicola lanuginosa, EP 258 068 and EP 305 216) is sold for detergent use under the trade name Lipolase® (product of Novozymes A/S). WO 0060063 describes variants of the T. lanuginosus lipase with a particularly good first-wash performance in a detergent solution. In addition to the use of lipases as detergent enzymes to remove lipid or fatty stains from clothes and other textiles, they are also used as additives to dough for bread and other baked products, and in the elimination of pitch problems in pulp and paper production. In some applications, a lipolytic enzyme with improved thermostability is desirable (EP 374700, WO 9213130), whereas in other applications an in-detergent stability is desirable. WO 92/05249, WO 92/19726 and WO 97/07202 disclose variants of the T. lanuginosus (H. lanuginosa) lipase.